


Opening Up

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, working through trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Finn has come home to live with Catra and Adora after they have found them on the streets of Seaworthy. However, just because they're in a safe place now doesn't mean that it's suddenly smooth sailing forward.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora flopped down in her recliner, exhausted. It’d been about three weeks since they’d come back from Seaworthy with Finn and those three weeks had been some of the most emotionally exhausting of her life. Catra curled up on the couch and was soon snoring. 

Adora remembered the first day back. They’d cleared out a spare room for Finn with Bow helping while Glimmer had jumped around getting stuff to furnish it with. Catra had drawn on her memories of hiding as a child and set up a hidey-hole in a corner with some boxes and tossed in a few blankets, pillows, and a small battery powered lantern. Catra nodded in approval as she backed up to take a look. Glimmer looked, told Catra to wait, jumped out and was back a moment later with a stuffed blue whale and a few other stuffed animals from her bedroom, and put them in the hidey-hole.

Catra looked a bit surprised and then a bit dejected and said, “I didn’t even think about toys.” 

Glimmer looked at her and said, “It’s ok, just let me know if you need some more.” 

Finn had sat in Adora and Catra’s bedroom under the blanket on their bed, tail sticking out one side twitching as they watched everyone moving back and forth. Catra and Adora came in and brought them into their new bedroom and showed them the hidey-hole. 

“Do you want to check it out?” Adora asked and Finn promptly scurried right in. As they worked on the rest of the room, Finn peered out at them occasionally from a little peep hole that Catra had made, clutching at the stuffed whale.

They set up a bed next to the hidey-hole. Adora took one of her work tents and they carefully undid some of the stitches in the canvas and draped it over the bed on a frame Bow made. Meanwhile, Glimmer sat on the ground with some tape and some boxes and made a tunnel that they put between the hidey-hole and the bed, draping one corner of the canvas so Finn could just go up the tunnel and into the bed without being seen if they wanted. Finally, they cleaned out anything that might be dangerous from the bathroom that was attached to the room, put up a chest of drawers, put in some clothes that Scorpia and Perfuma had sent with Glimmer when she’d dropped in to inform them of what was going on, and set up a lamp on it. 

When they stopped for lunch, all the adults were feeling pretty good about it all but then they realized that Finn didn’t want to come back out to eat. They each tried to coax them out but Finn just shook their head and hugged the stuffed whale tighter to them.

“We need to stop,” Bow said after a few minutes of trying. “Let’s go out in the hall and give little Finn some breathing room.”

Standing out in the hallway they all leaned against the walls and Adora said, “Well, should have seen that coming. Now what?” 

Catra sighed and said, “Now nothing. We make lunch and put it in the room for them.” 

In the kitchen as the four got lunch together, no one spoke much as everyone tried to listen to hear if Finn moved around any. They’d told Finn that this was their home for now and that they could go anywhere they wanted in it but telling and doing were two different things. Catra took a plate and a bottle of fruit juice back down the hall, being as silent as she could be, stopping right outside the door and listened. She could hear Finn in the room quietly whispering to themselves something that she couldn’t quite make out. 

She backed up halfway down the hall and then made no effort to be quiet as she walked forward. She stood in the doorway and saw Finn looking at her from inside their hidey-hole. The fresh image of Finn looking at her from the crates in an alley flashed through her mind. She forced it down and smiled as she held up the food and said, “Do you want to come eat with us?” 

Finn shook their head and Catra said, “That’s alright. I’m going to put it right here and one of us will come back for the plate later, ok? If you need us, we’ll be in the kitchen.” 

Finn didn’t say anything but nodded and Catra set down everything in her hands in the doorway and then went down the hall just a little into her and Adora’s bedroom. She backed up and waited a few minutes until she saw Finn carefully pull the plate and the drink into the room and disappear again. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen. 

“I left it at the door and they took it into the room,” Catra said as everyone turned to look at her as she sat down at the table. 

Adora nodded and checked something off on a list she had written out and as she ate she said, “The doctor said they’ll be over this afternoon. Then we’ll need to figure out how to give them a bath, trim their fur, and get them into some clean clothes. After that, bedtime. We’ll also need to see when we can get one of Perfuma’s Listeners out here to talk with Finn. Should probably also try and find out what food they like in particular. Then tomorrow, Catra, you and I need to sit down and figure out how to split responsibilities for watching Finn while the other looks for their family. Then…”

“Whoa, whoa, why do you say that like you think we’re not going to help out?" Glimmer said. 

Adora looked up from her notepad and said, “I’m sorry, that’s not what I was saying. I just know you’re both real busy and this is our thing we’ve taken on. I can’t ask you to take something like that.” 

Glimmer rolled her eyes and said, “Adora, come on. You think it’s just going to be me and Bow helping out? Did you not notice Mermista just dropped everything to help as well?”

“Well after you showed up in her throne room shouting hysterically,” Bow said with a grin. 

“It wasn’t hysterically, it was adamantly,” Glimmer said. “The point stands either way. I mean come on, Scorpia and Perfuma sent a box of clothes when I just dropped in to say what was going on. We back each other up, Adora, it’s what we do.” 

Catra nodded and said, “Listen, we just want to help Finn out as best we can. Find their family, get them back together, but we don’t want to be a pain to everyone.” 

Bow laughed and said, “Why’s now any different?” 

Catra rolled her eyes and said, “Listen, Arrow Boy, I know you’re joking but really, I worry about that.” 

Bow smiled at her and said, “It’s alright. You’ve both been there for us with our problem over the last few years and of course you’ve been there for others as well. I know you think, ‘Hey, we’re helping out, it’s the right thing,’ but I swear you won’t see it for yourselves when others want to do the same thing. Let your friends help you out just like you do for them.” 

“What’s the plan for finding their family?” Glimmer said. “How do we want to go about doing that?” 

“Well Mermista is going to ask around her kingdom and she was going to ask you both to do the same around Bright Moon last night but you’d already gone to sleep,” Adora said. “I think we ask the others to do the same. I’ll start keeping track of everything. That’ll do to start.”

Bow was rubbing at his beard and said, “I think it’s a plan for now.” 

The plan for the rest of the day didn’t go quite as well. Finn wouldn’t come out for the doctor and when the doctor tried to go into the hidey-hole to check on them Finn had hissed loudly and little claws had come out. The doctor quickly backed up at that point. Standing in the hallway afterwards he was a bit wide-eyed when he said, “Well, I think they’re probably alright from what I could see. I have no idea how you’re going to get them cleaned up though if that’s how they react and I think that’s the most important part right now. They’re definitely in need of a bath.” 

The doctor rummaged around and took out a jar of ointment and handed it to Adora and said, “When you manage, chances are they’re going to have some sores from chafing. Those clothes have probably been on them a long time. If they do, this will help it heal up and you’ll just need to keep the sores clean. If you see anything else, let me know and I’ll do my best to get you what you need to get it taken care of or come by again if you think they’ll tolerate me better. I also highly suggest you get a Plumerian Listener in for them as soon as possible.” 

After the doctor left, Catra went and leaned against the door frame inside Finn’s room. Finn peeked out with a suspicious look and Catra settled down on the floor. The other three stood in the hall out of sight and listening.

Catra sighed and said, “Sorry, kiddo. He just wanted to make sure you’re alright but he’s gone now. Are we still friends?” 

Finn looked and thought about it for a minute and said, “Uh huh.” 

Catra smiled at Finn and then just sat there, trying to think what to say next. She could feel so much fear in trying to make any decision here and she flashed back to Shadow Weaver and fought to keep a scowl off her face. Then she tried to think what Shadow Weaver would do in this situation. 

_ At least to know what I shouldn’t do, _ Catra thought before she suddenly had an idea and thought,  _ Got it! _

“Finn, I’m… uh, I’m going to have to ask you to take a bath. Do you know what a bath is?” Catra said, feeling a bit silly asking. 

Finn looked out at her and said, “No.”

“No, you don’t know or no you don’t want to?” Catra said. 

“Don’t wanna,” Finn said. 

“I understand. I’m not a huge fan of water myself but… uh, we need to wash your clothes for you,” Catra said as what she thought the stupidest thought she’d have that week jumped into her head. “That’s why we need you to take a bath. We’re just going to wash you in your clothes. Just… uh, you know, set you in the tub and give everything a good scrub.” 

Finn disappeared from the spot they’d been peeking out of and then a moment later came out and sat right at the entrance. Finn looked a bit confused as they hugged the stuffed whale and said, “That’s not how you take a bath.” 

“It isn’t!?” Catra said in feigned surprise.

Finn sat and continued to stare in surprise and then slowly shook their head. 

“Well, how do you then?” Catra said leaning forward with interest. 

In the hallway, Adora listened with a surprised face. She’d always known Catra was clever, sometimes to her annoyance, sometimes to her delight, but listening to Catra using it to help out Finn filled her with happiness and made her think this wouldn’t be as terrifying as she feared it would be. As they all listened, Finn slowly told Catra how a bath worked as Catra asked silly questions like, “Wait, so you use soap on your body? It’s not a snack? No wonder it tastes so terrible!” or “Ooooohhhh! You get into the water  _ before _ you start, not after! That’s clever.” 

Soon they heard Catra say, “Well thank you for telling me all of that. It’s very helpful, Finn.”

Back in the room, Catra moved on her final bit, hoping it’d work. As Finn stared at Catra she pointed at the bathroom and said, “I think I’ve got it but I’m not sure. Could you show me please?” 

“Ok,” Finn said as they stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. Suddenly they stopped. Catra held her breath.

“Can I take them in with me?” Finn said, holding up the stuffed whale. 

“Can I ask Glimmer? She’ll know,” Catra said. 

At the mention of Glimmer’s name, Finn lit up a little and said, “Can  _ Ella _ come in with me?” 

Glimmer started to move forward immediately and Bow stopped her and shook his head and whispered urgently, “ _ Wait!  _ They don’t know we’re out here!”

Catra smiled at Finn and said, “I bet she can. I’ll ask.” 

Catra called out for Glimmer and after a minute, she walked into the room. 

“Hello, Finn, Catra. What’s up?” Glimmer said. 

“Finn is going to show me how to take a bath and wanted to know if Ella could come in with them,” Catra said. 

“Can she?” Finn said, wide-eyed. 

“Of course she can, sweetie,” Glimmer said. “I promised you she could any time you asked.” 

Glimmer leaned around the corner as if she was talking to someone in the hallway and said, “Ella, Finn wants to know if you’d like to come out.” 

Silence for a moment and then a small sparkling pink and purple fish came swimming around the corner and gave a little wave of their fin at Finn. Finn gave a small wave with the tips of their fingers and Ella went swimming through the air to circle around Finn before moving into the bathroom ahead of them as Finn followed along behind. 

Finn sat the stuffed whale on the sink as Catra filled the tub and off came the old dirty clothes as Glimmer went through the drawers and found a set of warm fuzzy pajamas that she thought looked like Finn’s size. Ella jumped into the water and swam around in it giving little jumps over the surface as Finn got in with her. Finn spent time playing with Ella and eventually Finn started showing Catra how the soap worked. They finally got out and Catra carefully helped them dry off. She had Glimmer bring in the ointment as the doctor had been right and there had been a few sores that needed tending. After it was all done, Finn stood looking a little sleepy wearing blue fuzzy pants and a top with multi-colored birds printed on them and once again clutching the stuffed whale.

Glimmer noticed and said, “Hey, Finn, I’m going to go put Ella down for a nap. Can you wave goodbye?”

Ella waved a fin and Finn waved back before she swam out of the room. Catra walked with Finn over to the bed and lifted up the canvas for them as they climbed in and settled down.

“I’ll get you for dinner ok? Let us know if you need something,” Catra said. 

Finn nodded sleepily as Catra set the canvas down. All four went to the living room and flopped down on the nearest surface. 

“If I’m this tired already, how in Mara’s name am I going to be able to keep doing this?” Adora said, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow she was lying face first on. 

“Come on, it’s not that hard,” Bow said. “We can do this!” 

“Bow, normally I’d welcome your upbeat attitude but not right now please,” Glimmer said. 

“We’re just tired from being up late the night before and then leaving early this morning,” Bow replied. 

Catra, sprawled out on the floor, said, “I’ll take that. It gives me hope.” 

“See, Starlight? I give her hope,” Bow said with a grin. 

“I love you. Please don’t make me say what I’m thinking to you,” Glimmer said. 

“We’re going to need to give them a haircut you know,” Catra said. “I know you all didn’t see it up close but their fur is really matted. Combing it out will hurt them and might not even work.” 

“How in the world are we going to manage that?” Adora said. 

“Carefully,” Catra said. “At least if that poor doctor is any indication of how they’d respond to a hairstylist.” 

“Do it yourself,” Bow said. 

“What?” Catra and Adora said, turning to look at him. 

“We’ll get some clippers and one of you can talk them into it,” Bow said. 

Adora nodded slowly and then said, “I could cut some of my hair, to show them that it’s not dangerous.” 

“Alright but how about not today?” Catra said. 

“Oh, I’m fine with that,” Adora said. 

The rest of the day went alright. When they checked up on Finn for dinner, they were hiding in their hidey-hole and wouldn’t come out. They dragged a small table into the room next to the door and set dinner on the table. 

“When you’re done, leave the dishes here please. If you change your mind, feel free to come down and join us alright?” Adora said as she placed the food on the table. 

Finn got a little lower down as Adora walked out. They weren’t sure what to think of all of this. Everyone seemed nice. They’d brought them to a nice place and fed them and seemed to care about them. Finn remembered others though who’d been nice and fed them and then turned out to be bad people or who just ended up not being there one day. The doctor had been someone they hadn’t trusted but after hissing and baring their claws, he’d quickly backed away. Finn had expected to get yelled at and maybe even hit by someone but Catra hadn’t seemed to mind at all. No one else has even seemed to notice. 

They waited and listened and could hear faint conversation down the hall. They carefully came out and got what had been left for dinner. Finn sniffed at the bowl of stew and felt their stomach rumble. They sat at the entrance to their hidey-hole with the stuffed whale and quickly ate it all. They listened again and didn’t hear anyone close and quickly sat the bowl back on the table and then scurried back to their hidey-hole. 

Safely tucked inside they curled up on top of the blankets and pulled the stuffed whale close. Finn remembered a stuffed animal, a little rabbit, that they’d had before they’d been left in Seaworthy but it was long gone. They liked the whale though. They played with it a little and talked to it as they sat in the little nook. 

Catra slipped up to the door of the room, moving as quietly as she possibly could, which was just one level above silent. She heard Finn quietly talking to themself and to someone named Mx. Whale and she figured they were playing. She slipped back down the hall and then came forward, making noise as she went. She got to the door and heard silence from the room. 

“Just grabbing the dishes, Finn,” Catra said as she stepped into the room. “Do you need anything?” 

Finn peaked out at her and said, “No.” 

Catra nodded and said, “Alright. The four of us are going to be in the living room. Bow and Glimmer will be leaving soon. One of us will check up on you before bedtime, alright?” 

Finn nodded and Catra left the room with the dishes. She put them in the sink where Bow was washing up. Adora and Glimmer were sitting at the table talking with Mermista on the data pad as she told them the little bit of information she had. Adora was jotting down notes as they went along.

“So, I’ve got the feelers out,” Mermista said. “The mayor of Seaworthy had no idea which, hey, shocker, but not really because she’s pretty good at ignoring stuff going on in that town. I’ve got Sea Hawk asking around and as long as he stays away from ships, it might actually produce something.” 

“Alright, well as soon as we’re done here I’m going to ask around in the Bright Moon area,” Glimmer said. 

Mermista nodded and said, “I’m sure we’ll figure it out pretty quick. It’s not like someone just drops a kid off without someone letting it out.” 

Glimmer nodded and Adora said, “That’s true. Alright, we’ll check in with you tomorrow. Later.” 

With the call ended Glimmer and Bow stood side by side as they talked a little bit with Adora and Catra. As the conversation faltered, Glimmer finally said, “We’re going to head home now. Call us if you need anything and I’m sure we’ll be dropping by every once in a while.” 

“Thanks, Glimmer,” Adora said as she leaned against the wall of the kitchen with Catra leaning back into her. “I’m going to call Perfuma, see if she can recommend a good Listener. I’m not sure how that’s going to work for someone as young as Finn but I guess we’ll see what she says.” 

“Alright, and remember what we said earlier,” Bow said. “Lean on your friends. It’s what we’re here for.” 

They all hugged and then Bow and Glimmer teleported out. The house immediately felt more empty and Adora and Catra looked down the hall towards the bedroom they already thought of as Finn’s. 

“Want to make that call and I’ll go check in on Finn?” Catra said. 

“Ok,” Adora said as she picked up the data pad and watched Catra walk down the hallway. She hit the call button and Perfuma answered in seconds.

“Whoa! That was fast!” Adora said. 

“I’ve been expecting your call,” Perfuma said with a smile. In the background, two little girls went tumbling past. Adora heard one shout at her sister that she needed to play fair and the other laughed at her. Scorpia sat behind Perfuma with an infant and waved at Adora. 

“Looks like Oak and Artho are up to their usual,” Adora said with a smile watching the one who’d shouted about fair play, Oak, chase the other out of frame.

“They are but it’s alright. They’re wonderful and I love seeing them play,” Perfuma said.

Adora remembered what she was doing at their age and frowned for a moment. It hadn’t been play. She remembered having to wake up early, stand in regimented lines for inspection, and before she slid down through those memories, shook them out of her head. Perfuma, who’d helped both her and Catra with their problems noticed and said, “Childhood memories?” 

“Yeah, childhood memories,” Adora said. “But that’s not why I called. We need a reference for a Listener.” 

“For little Finn?” Perfuma asked. 

Adora nodded and Perfuma said, “I’ll take it.” 

Adora looked a bit surprised. Perfuma was still involved with the Listener community but had long since stopped taking on new people and only had a few people that she saw regularly. 

“Are you sure?” Adora said. 

“Of course! I want to help and I’m not much of an investigator but I can do this for you and I want to,” Perfuma said. “I can feel the push in my soul to do it.” 

Adora nodded and said, “Well thank you. I’m touched you’d take it on.” 

“I’ll come out in the next few days,” Perfuma said. “In the meantime, try not to push them to talk about anything. If they want to talk, of course let them, but don’t push them about it. Take care of their basic needs like food and shelter. They need to feel safe first before we can start on the rest. I hope you know that it’s going to be a very long journey for them even if you find their family soon.” 

Adora nodded and said, “I do. We both do. We knew what we were taking on.” 

Perfuma smiled at her and said, “You don’t, not really, just like Scorpia and I didn’t fully understand but that’s alright. We learned, so will you and all your friends are here for you.”

The two talked a little bit more and Scorpia scooted forward for the baby to get a look at Adora. Catra came in at the end and they all said hello and then finally ended the call. The two wandered around the house aimlessly while Catra told Adora that she’d checked on Finn and they’d hidden back in the boxes. Adora told Catra what Perfuma had said and then they’d finally decided to call it an early night. They both headed towards Finn’s room to say good night. 

Finn had heard them move to the other part of the house and had gone to the bathroom to get some water from the sink thinking that it would be alright. They’d lapped the water out of their cupped hand, ignoring the cup sitting next to the sink, and were startled when they looked up and saw both of them standing in the doorway of the room. They’d hissed at them and grabbed at the stuffed whale sitting on the counter. In doing so, they knocked it off the counter to the ground. Finn stood in agony for a second, wanting to grab the toy but also wanting to be back in cover. They knew that they had said they could be friends but everything that was going on had made them feel leery and their first reaction would always be keeping themself safe. They finally bolted away running on all fours, leaving the toy on the ground, headed for the safety of their hidey-hole and pulling the blankets over themself as they got into it. They sat there listening as they shook, waiting to see what would happen.

Adora and Catra both stepped back a moment at the hissing and watched as Finn scrambled around. When Finn was under cover, they both looked at each other. Adora stepped into the bathroom and turned off the water and picked up the stuffed whale. Catra looked down at the floor, lost in thought, as Adora stepped back into the bedroom. 

“You ok?” Adora asked. 

“I will be,” Catra said. “Check on Finn please.” 

Adora nodded and carefully approached the entrance to where Finn was hiding and crouched down so she could see in. 

“Finn, it’s me. Uh, Adora,” she said awkwardly. “You dropped your stuffed whale. Is it ok if I put it inside with you?” 

Looking in the entrance she could see the small lump of blankets that was Finn as it shifted a little and a single eye peeked forth as Adora held up the stuffed animal. No answer came though. Adora gave a little wave and Finn scooted back a little. Adora said, “Listen, we’re sorry for startling you. We were just coming in to say good night and see if you needed anything.” 

Finn looked out at her and wondered why she wasn’t coming in to grab them. It was confusing but then again, everything had been confusing with these two. Nothing they did seemed to quite fit what Finn was expecting based on their past experiences. 

“Well, I’m going to put your whale in your bed alright. We’re going to go to bed and… uh, you should probably go to bed as well? Ok?” Adora said. 

Catra gave a brief smile watching Adora and then stepped forward and knelt down next to Adora. 

“Good night, Finn,” Catra said. “If you need anything, we’re just down the hall.” 

“Good night, Finn,” Adora said as well. “We love you.” 

“That’s right. We do love you,” Catra said. 

Adora stepped over to the bed and sat the stuffed whale on a pillow and tucked a blanket around it before closing the flaps on the bed. Catra gave her an odd look and Adora just shrugged as the two stepped out of the room. They stopped in the hallway and waited to see if Finn would say anything. 

Finn watched them go and waited a moment but didn’t hear them. They scurried up the tunnel and into their bed and in the dim light saw the stuffed whale tucked in. They grabbed it up and hugged it tight to themself and felt a few tears form in their eyes before pulling a blanket around themself and watching the flaps carefully. After a few minutes, lulled by the quiet and the dim light, Finn slipped off to sleep. 

Adora and Catra meanwhile had walked to their room and stood there for a few minutes before Catra had said, “I think one of us should wait outside their room in case they need something in the middle of the night.” 

“No, because what if they run into us in the dark? We’ll just scare them worse than they already are,” Adora said. “We’ll leave our door open so we can hear if they start moving around.”

Catra wanted to argue but couldn’t think of a good reason and so the both got ready for bed and lay down. Catra sat there, with Adora behind her and they both looked at the open door in the darkness as they both slowly fell asleep. They had been asleep several hours when they were both woken by blood-curdling screams echoing through the house. 

The two immediately jumped to their feet and in the process immediately got tangled up in the sheets and blankets as Catra fell face first to the floor and Adora fell back on the bed. Adora heard Catra give a deep throated growl and then heard sheets and blankets shredding and saw Catra gain her feet and was out the door. Adora wasn’t more than a few feet behind her as she got loose from everything. 

It was easy to tell the screams were coming from Finn’s bedroom and Catra entered the room at full speed, bouncing off the doorframe. Adora came in behind her, automatically looking in the opposite direction that Catra was looking so they had the whole room seen in almost a single instant. 

Adora passed the bathroom, saw nothing, opened the closet doors and saw nothing, and said, “Safe!” with her back still to Catra as she held her hand cupped ready to summon the Sword of Protection if needed. 

Catra gave a brief glance towards the hidey-hole, saw nothing, and then threw open the flap on the tent. There she saw Finn, wide-eyed and screaming, sitting upright in bed. She shuddered for a moment, remembering children screaming or crying in the night in the barracks when she’d been young. As soon as Finn saw the flap open it was almost like a switch was thrown and they stopped screaming almost immediately as they backed up into a corner of the bed clutching their stuffed whale tight to themself. Catra noticed that as they huddled over they were protecting their face and she felt anger run through her for a moment knowing exactly why they’d do something like that.

“Safe,” Catra said quietly. Adora let out a quick sigh and turned around to see Finn backed into a corner. 

“Finn, are you ok?” Catra asked as Adora knelt down. 

Finn peeked out at them both and when they didn’t move any closer slowly nodded. 

“Did you see something, honey?” Adora said. 

Finn shook their head. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Catra said.

Finn nodded, still not fully looking up. 

“It’s alright. We know about bad dreams. You’re alright now,” Catra said as Adora got up and went to the bathroom and started filling a cup with water. Catra noticed the bed was wet and said, “Finn, I’m going to change your sheets ok? And Adora will get you some dry pajamas.” 

Adora nodded as she set the cup down for a moment and rummaged around for some clean pajamas as Catra left and came back with some clean sheets. 

“You’re going to need to come out for a moment so I can make the bed please,” Catra said. Finn nodded meekly and got out and let Adora change their clothes as Catra made quick work of the bedding. Adora handed Finn the cup of water as Catra finished up and said, “Take a few sips alright?” 

Finn did as they were told and then carefully crawled back in bed clutching the stuffed whale. Adora tucked them both back in and Catra said, “Are you alright? Do you want us to stay in here with you?” 

“No,” Finn said. 

“No you’re not alright or no you don’t want us to stay in here with you?” Catra said.

Finn just shook their head and Catra looked at Adora in confusion. Adora said, “Maybe one question at a time? Finn, are you alright?” 

Finn nodded their head. 

“Do you want us to stay in here?” Adora said. 

Finn shook their head. 

“Ok, we’re going back to bed. Love you,” Adora said. 

As Catra shut the flap on the bed she said, “Love you, kiddo.” 

They picked up the dirty clothes and bedding and took it down to the laundry room and dropped it in the washing machine before getting back into bed. Catra picked up the shredded remains of her bedding and said, “Dang it. I liked this set too.” 

Adora said, “Well, you can share my blanket for tonight.” 

“Which means I’m going to be freezing when you take it all by morning,” Catra said as she settled back down. 

“What do you think that was about?” Adora said. 

“I don’t know but did you see how they went quiet and huddled in a ball as soon as we showed up?” Catra said. 

Adora nodded as she said, “It means what I think it does doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does. If I ever find whoever did that to them…,” Catra said before trailing off.

“Let’s get some sleep. I think tomorrow is going to be difficult as well,” Adora said. 

“I think you’re right,” Catra said. 

And it was. The morning began with Finn refusing to come out of their hidey-hole for breakfast and not responding to any questions. They left them breakfast on the table and both went to their respective offices. Adora couldn’t focus on the detailed planning for her next expedition and finally sighed and grabbed an instrument that needed calibrating and went out into the backyard to start setting it up. 

Catra in the meantime was sitting in her studio, staring at a painting she’d started but hadn’t done much with. She’d been really happy with the idea when she’d started but now she just looked at it and hated the color, the composition, and even the size of the canvas. She was about to grab a sketchbook and head for the kitchen when she heard someone moving around in the hallway. She turned around, expecting to see Adora, and caught a glimpse of Finn yanking their head back out of sight. 

“Finn?” Catra said as she got up and stretched. “Are you ok? Did you need something?” 

She didn’t hear a response so she walked to the door and stepped into the hallway. Finn was already scurrying down the hallway, throwing glances over their shoulder as they went. Catra saw their pajama pants were a bit too long and she was scared Finn would trip over them. 

“Finn! Hold on!” Catra said as she stepped forward. 

Finn only sped up. Catra started to try and catch up to them so she could cuff the pants and then suddenly realized what she was doing as Finn threw a terrified look over their shoulder. She stood in the hall as Finn picked up speed and disappeared back toward their bedroom. She hung her head and slowly ran her hand over her head as she sighed. She looked up at the ceiling before slouching back into her studio. 

The rest of the day Finn hid in their room. They kept thinking about Catra chasing after them in the hallway and couldn’t figure out why. They moved back and forth between the bed and the hidey-hole and tried to stay alert but no one came into the room to yell or punish them for not obeying like they expected. The only time anyone did come in was when Adora came in and left Finn some lunch. Finn was hidden under the bed, a place they’d found after they’d moved the tunnel a little, and listened as Adora had called their name and then said she was going to leave the lunch there. What Finn didn’t know was that Catra had been in the hallway listening and the only reason Adora hadn’t panicked when she didn’t see any sign was because Catra had assured her that she had heard them moving around before Adora had gone into the room. 

Later that evening, after dinner, Adora had gone into the room by herself. Catra had filled her in on what had happened earlier and they’d both decided Catra should hang back. Adora stood in the middle of the room and looked around, tapping the jar of ointment against her hand and trying to spot Finn, knowing they were in there but still with a gnawing feeling in her gut because she hadn’t seen them since before lunch. 

“Finn? Sweetheart? Are you in here?” Adora said, feeling a bit silly speaking to the room. 

She was quiet and heard a little rustling under the bed and resisted getting down to look under it. She stepped over to the chest of drawers and got out some clean pajamas, realizing that was all Finn had worn the last few days and frowned as she realized it. 

_ Great start to being their caretaker, _ Adora thought to herself. 

“I’ve got some clean pajamas here. I need you to come out for just a moment please so you can change,” Adora said. 

There was a faint rustling noise and Adora caught a brief glimpse of Finn coming out from under the bed and into their hidey-hole. She waited, growing antsy as she wondered if she should be doing something more, before finally saying, “Finn, I just want to get you to change into these clothes. Please?”

Adora smiled at Finn when their face appeared in the entrance to their hideout and gave Adora a suspicious look. She held up the pajamas she had in her hands for Finn to inspect and they came out just to the edge of the entrance, looking around and clutching at the stuffed whale. 

“Whatcha looking for?” she said as she knelt down to help Finn. 

Finn just shook their head and stepped back, bumping against a box. 

“Well if you’d like to set the whale down beside you, we’ll be done quickly alright?” Adora said. 

Finn nodded and set the whale down and leaned over to whisper to them for a moment before standing back up. 

“Alright, well let's get these off of you,” Adora said as she got the bottom of the top Finn was wearing and started to pull it up. 

As soon it was over Finn’s face, they started whimpering and Adora quickly pulled it back down. 

“Did I hurt you?” she said in fear. 

Finn shook their head. 

“Ok, I’m going to keep going alright?” she said. 

Again, the top came up and covered Finn’s face and they began whimpering and Adora stopped. 

“You can tell me if I’m pulling on something and hurting you honey,” Adora said. 

Finn just shook their head again. Adora sat back as she wondered what the problem was and then thought about how Catra hated having her face covered. She looked down at the top she’d grabbed out of the chest of drawers and said, “Give me just a moment.”

She took it back, got one that buttoned up instead and came back to where Finn watched her nervously. Adora smiled at Finn and said, “This will be fast. Ready?”

Finn didn’t say anything so Adora gripped both sides of the front of the shirt and ripped it down the center. Finn’s eyes went wide as Adora smiled and held up the jar of ointment and said, “Now for this, alright?” 

She quickly applied it to them and then pulled the remains of the top off of Finn and put on the button up top. She helped them change their bottoms and put on the ointment as well. When she was done, she went to pick up the whale to hand it to Finn, and they went wide eyed. She quickly took her hand back. 

“I’m sorry, that’s yours,” Adora said. “I was going to hand it to you but I should have asked first.” 

Finn quickly picked up the stuffed whale and scurried back into the hidey-hole. Adora picked up the old pajamas and said, “It’s bedtime. If you need us, we’ll be in our room. Ok?”

Adora waited but she didn’t hear Finn respond. She stepped out into the hallway where Catra was waiting. 

“What happened?” Catra asked, then saw the torn top Adora’s hands. “What in the world?” 

Adora walked down to the laundry room and filled her in on what had happened. 

“I think it’s like how you don’t like to have your face covered,” Adora said. “We should probably go through everything and box up the tops that have to be pulled over their face.”

Catra nodded and said, “You’re probably right. Probably for the same reason as well. Alright, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

She suddenly snapped her head up and said, “Dang it! We didn’t give them a bath!”

Adora sighed and said, “You’re right. I didn’t even think about it.” 

“Should we…,” Catra said, gesturing as she trailed off. 

“Let’s try first thing in the morning,” Adora said. 

Catra sagged a little and said, “We’re screwing this up.”

Adora leaned back against the dryer and said, “I thought the same thing earlier. We let them run around in pajamas all day. And they’re hardly talking to us. I thought they’d be a bit more open by now.” 

“It doesn’t help that I was chasing them down the hall like a monster,” Catra said, flinching.

“No, don’t beat yourself over that,” Adora said. “You were trying to help.”

“I wasn’t thinking is what I did,” Catra said.

“Well, same with the pajamas,” Adora said. "And somehow we still need to give them a haircut."

"Let's get to sleep," Catra said. 

They both settled down for the night and Adora was soon asleep. Catra listened, unable to sleep, and after a little time heard Finn go to the restroom and move around their room before going quiet. 

Finn sat on the bed, curled up with the stuffed whale, and tried to keep an eye open. They thought about Adora carefully taking the top off and how she'd ruined it instead of just pull it over their head even though it bothered them. Finn couldn't figure out why. Others had yelled at them before because they'd got clothes dirty but she'd torn a shirt apart just because and then tossed it on the ground. She'd even refrained from touching their stuffed whale. 

Finn gave a long, slow yawn and scratched at a healing sore a little. They wondered how long they'd be there. It was a confusing place, nothing seemed to be what they expected but they had a full stomach and a comfortable place to sleep. They drifted off to sleep but it wasn’t long after they were wide awake, scared and disoriented. They quietly peeked out from under the flap on the bed and didn’t see anyone. They got out and quietly made their way down the hall, looking around. 

Adora, sleeping lightly, woke suddenly to the sounds of someone in the hallway. She still instinctively clutched under the pillow for a knife that hadn’t been there for years before she shook her head. She could hear Catra’s deep breaths next to her as she sat up and saw Finn slowly walk past the door to their room. She lay there and waited for a moment and was about to get up when she saw Finn’s little face peek around the corner of the door. Adora quickly closed her eyes, except for a little slit she could just barely see through, and watched as Finn looked around before quietly going back to their room. Adora slowly counted and then went down the hall to hear Finn scrambling back up into bed. She wasn’t sure what to do so she just waited in the hall for half an hour until she was so tired she could barely stand. 

The next few days were rough. Finn withdrew more, barely speaking, even going so far as to hiss at them both several times when they tried to get Finn in the bath or to change clothes. They made sure to leave the food routinely at the door at every meal time. They started to have to search for the plates as Finn started hiding them and this only made Finn withdraw more as they had to search through the room for the plates. 

Finally, one evening, there was a quiet knock at the door. Catra and Adora were both sitting in the kitchen, silent and holding hands. Adora squeezed Catra’s hand and got up without a word and made her way to the door. She opened it to find Perfuma standing on the other side, large cloth bag flung over her shoulder, breezy dress, and a smile on her face. Adora barely managed a smile as she said, “Come on in.” 

Perfuma stepped in and gave Adora a hug before she went towards the kitchen table. Catra held her hand up and said, “No hug.” 

Perfuma nodded as she sat down at the table and said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here quicker. You both look exhausted. Have you been taking time for yourselves?”

Adora sat down in the chair near Perfuma and said, “Not like I know you mean. We’ve been trying to keep an eye on Finn. They’ve got worse over the last few days. They’re pretty much hiding in their room and won’t talk. We tried to get them into the bath tonight and…”

Catra said, “The last we saw, they were under the bed in the far corner. We’re screwing them up.” 

Perfuma shook her head and said, “No. Get that out of your vocabulary right now, it’ll do nothing but poison your vibes, your soul, and your mind. We don’t know what little Finn has been through on their journey so far. This may be what it’s like going forward. You are going to do what’s needed for them. Now just like a session, tell me one good thing about yourself. Catra, you first please.” 

Catra looked at Perfuma like she’d lost her mind and said, “Perfuma, this isn’t about us.” 

“Yes, it is because you’re both Finn’s caretakers and the energy you give them going forward will affect them for the rest of their life. I’ll be helping you along with this, just like I’ll be helping Finn,” Perfuma said. “Now, Catra, please, one good thing.” 

Catra sighed and said, “I’m an excellent artist.” 

Perfuma smiled and said, “Yes, you are. Adora?” 

Adora was silent for a moment and Perfuma looked at her. 

“Adora? Checking in with you,” Perfuma said. 

Adora gave a tired smile and said, “Sorry, I’m just having a hard time thinking of something. Ummm, I was able to make dinner tonight for us all.” 

Perfuma nodded and said, “That’s more something you do, Adora. Do you have something else?”

Adora sighed as she said, “Alright, I’ll reframe it then. I’m good at helping others.” 

Perfuma nodded her head slowly as she thought before she said, “That is true.”

Catra cut in and said, “Perfuma, I’m going to go check on Finn. I’m going to see if I can get them to at least change their clothes and let us put the ointment on their sores.” 

Perfuma shook her head and said, “No, not tonight. Tonight I’m going to introduce myself to Finn and I’ll take care of it. I want you both to take a breather tonight. No chores either. They’ll be there in the morning. Remember, you can’t carry someone if your arms are full already.” 

“What time should we check in to relieve you?” Adora said. 

“In the morning. I’m staying for a few days if you don’t mind,” Perfuma said with a smile. 

Catra and Adora both blinked for a moment before Adora said, “No, we can’t ask you to stay away from your family that long.” 

“You’re not,” Perfuma said. “I’ve been speaking with my fellow Listeners about this. The best course of action is that I’m here for a few days so Finn gets used to me. After that, I’ll be coming every week, on the same day, at the same time, to speak with them. Scorpia and I have already worked it out.” 

Catra said, “If that’s the plan, that’s the plan. The spare bedroom is full of boxes from where we took them out of Finn’s room but the bed should be available. And… ummm… thank you.” 

“I’m happy to be able to help little Finn on their journey,” Perfuma said with a smile. “And you’re welcome.”

Catra stood up and said, “Come on, I’ll introduce you.” 

Perfuma followed Catra down the hall. Catra stopped for a moment in her and Adora’s room and handed Perfuma the ointment before they went on into Finn’s room. Catra could hear Finn moving around inside and then suddenly stop when they heard Catra and Perfuma in the hall. Catra walked in and looked around, spotting Finn peeking out from under the bed, their stuffed whale close at hand. 

“Hey there, kiddo, I’ve got a friend I want you to meet,” Catra said as Finn slowly backed up a little. 

Perfuma stood behind Catra with a smile as she waved at Finn. 

“They want to talk with you a little bit. Her name is Perfuma,” Catra said. “I’m going to be just down the hall alright?” 

Again, Finn looked at them both but said nothing and Catra nodded and said, “Alright. Love you, Finn.” 

“Thank you, Catra. I’m sure Finn and I will get along well,” Perfuma said, pointedly looking at Catra and then the door. Catra nodded and reluctantly left the room and almost ran into Adora standing in the hall. Perfuma smiled at the brief noise of Catra and Adora trying to be quiet in the hallway before they both walked on. 

“Hello, Finn. It’s nice to meet you,” Perfuma said. “I’m here to talk with you. Would you like to talk with me?” 

Finn shook their head. 

“I thought you might feel that way,” Perfuma said, nodding and sitting down on the ground. “That’s ok. If you change your mind we can talk. In your own time.” 

She rummaged around in her bag and came out with a round notched disk with a hole in the center and some colored yarn. She folded the yarn, made a knot, fed it through the center of the disk, and then began attaching the yarn around the outside of the disk. Then she began to move the yarn back and forth as a braided cord slowly formed through the center of the disk.

Finn was very confused. They waited for her to say something more, to do something besides fiddling with yarn, and they clutched their stuffed whale close to them and whispered something to it. Perfuma smiled a bit more as she heard the whispering but didn’t do anything else. She just continued on. Finn slowly crept from under the bed to the hidey-hole and looked out at her from the entrance as she kept on. Finn pulled a blanket around themselves as they watched.

After about half an hour, Finn finally said, “What are you doing?” 

“Making a cord,” Perfuma said as she continued on. 

Silence went on for a few more minutes. 

“Why?” Finn finally said.

“I want to,” Perfuma said. 

Finn was quiet for a while longer and watched as Perfuma finished up the cord and put it in her bag. She positioned her bag beside her and then calmly put both her hands on her crossed legs and just began to sit, breathing slowly and evenly. Finn wasn’t sure what to think. They had thought maybe she was there to take them away but she didn’t seem to be doing much of anything. Finn slowly came out and sat down in the entrance and watched her. They clutched the whale close. 

Perfuma saw Finn sit down at the entrance to watch her. She looked at them and said, “Oh, are you meditating with me?” 

Finn shook their head. 

“I like your whale,” Perfuma said. “Do they have a name?” 

Finn nodded. 

“Would you like to tell me?” Perfuma said. 

“Mx. Whale,” Finn said quietly.

“It’s nice to meet you Mx. Whale,” Perfuma said with a smile and then went back to sitting quietly. 

Finn wasn’t sure why but something about Perfuma made them feel a little calmer. Perfuma waited a little while longer and then said, “Finn, it’s getting late. Do you want to take a bath tonight or in the morning?” 

Finn cocked their head to the side and said, “Tonight.”

Perfuma smiled and said, “That’s good. Do you need my help?” 

Finn nodded and Perfuma checked the water for them, helped them get cleaned up and applied the ointment to them before getting them dressed in fresh pajamas. Finn got into bed and Perfuma said, “I’m going to be here for a few days, Finn. I'd like to talk to you some more and I hope we can be good friends. Is there anything you need before you go to sleep?"

Finn pointed at the flaps hanging down. 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Perfuma said. 

Finn pointed again, getting a little frustrated. 

Perfuma smiled as she said, "Finn, you need to tell me please. If you can't speak right now, do this."

She held her right hand up, palm outward, and closed the fingers three times. 

"Close the flaps," Finn said quietly, while also making the gesture. 

"Certainly. And you only have to give me the hand gesture if you're not able to speak, ok? It's so I know to speak in other ways," Perfuma said as she shut one flap. She took the other one and said, "Alright, good night, Finn. Sleep well."

Finn snuggled down a little as she shut the flap and then left the room. They remembered some people they'd lived with had people in and out all the time but this didn't feel the same. Catra felt mellow but with a hidden edge to her and Adora was friendly but almost too friendly. Finn didn't trust it. However, Perfuma was very calm and still. Finn didn't know what to make of her but they felt like they could trust her. They tried to stay up and listen but they were soon asleep. 

Perfuma walked down the hall to find Catra and Adora both curled up together on their couch. She turned off the lights and gently spoke up, forgoing a shoulder shake as she remembered neither reacted well to being touched when asleep. 

"I'm going to bed now. Finn's in bed as well," Perfuma said. 

Catra sat up, her fur sticking every which way. Adora shook her head but didn’t move beyond that. 

“Are they alright?” Adora said. 

“They’re doing fine,” Perfuma said. 

“Did they say anything?” Catra said. 

Perfuma narrowed her eyes a little before taking a breath. She knew Catra was just worried but only said, “They’re doing fine, Catra. I’m going to bed now.” 

She disappeared down the hall and Catra rubbed at her eyes a little. 

“Well that’s not the least bit worrisome,” Catra said. 

“Probably tired,” Adora said. “Help me up. We need to go to bed too and the couch is doing its best to eat me.”

“Come on, She-Ra,” Catra said as she stood up and reached down to pull Adora up. “Let me save you from the evil couch.”

“My greatest adversary,” Adora said as she got to her feet and gave a huge yawn as they both made their way to bed. 

The following days were a little easier with Perfuma there giving them advice and help. Glimmer and Bow dropped in occasionally to lend a hand as well. Perfuma had made sure that Catra and Adora stayed involved as much as possible. and they managed to get Finn into taking a bath every night, to start putting their plates back outside the door, and slowly Finn had started to be not so skittish. The biggest accomplishment was getting Finn’s fur trimmed to get the knots out and clean it up. Adora had sat down in the middle of a sheet spread out on the carpet in Finn’s room with clippers, because Catra had flat out refused to have her fur cut, and trimmed around the bottom of her hair to show Finn that it didn’t hurt. Finn had finally nodded and creeped forward to let Adora trim their fur, shaking a little through almost the whole experience.

Otherwise, Finn still wasn’t talking much and spent almost their entire time in their bedroom. Perfuma was in the room with them a lot, slowly building up trust as she worked to get them to talk with her. She’d forbidden Catra or Adora from coming down the hall when she was in there unless it was an emergency or she called for them. 

“Why?” Adora had said.

“Because they can probably hear at least as well as Catra can,” Perfuma said. “When someone goes through a rough time, the worst often isn’t during but after as everything crashes in. Their spirit needs time to feel safe and process. So, to help Finn, I need them to feel comfortable and not like someone is lurking just outside.” 

The last night she was there, Finn had talked more than they had before. Not much, mostly just asking a few questions, but Perfuma had counted it a win. She’d already stayed over a few days longer than she’d planned but it had been worth it. She felt like real progress was being made. 

“Finn, I really enjoy talking with you. You have such a searching soul and I’m happy I get to see it,” Perfuma said.

Finn nodded as they said, “Ok.” 

“I hope you talk with Catra and Adora. I think they’d love to hear what you have to say as well,” Perfuma said. 

Finn sat looking at her before shrugging. 

Perfuma said, "Finn, it's about time for bed but I have to ask you, do you know what day it is?"

Finn shook their head and Perfuma pulled a small calendar out of her bag and pointed at a day. 

"That's today. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow but I will be back on the morning of this day," she said, pointing at a day a week away. "We'll talk more then."

Finn had curled up a little, tucking their head onto their knees, when she'd said she was going to leave. They liked her but they knew she wouldn't return no matter what she said or pointed at on the calendar. 

Perfuma knew this was delicate and to tread carefully. 

"Are you scared I won't come back?" she said.

Finn hesitated before nodding. 

"I understand. It's hard to trust. If you want, you can ask Catra or Adora to call me on the data pad so you can see that I'm around," Perfuma said. She got up to get a cup from the bathroom and fill it with water. Then she created a small sunflower and put it in the cup, much to Finn's wide eyed surprise. 

"And I'll be back to replace that as well," she said. 

"Are you magic?" Finn whispered. 

"I'm a princess. Adora is as well. Catra too, although she can't do this kind of magic," Perfuma said. 

Finn slowly nodded. They'd heard of princesses but didn't know much about them beyond a few stories. 

"Now it's time for bed. I'll see you before I leave tomorrow, I promise," Perfuma said. 

Finn still wasn't sure but didn't see any point in fussing right then, so they took Mx. Whale and got into bed. Catra or Adora had been helping with the tucking in but they were talking in the living room with Bow and Glimmer about the expanding search for who'd left Finn and any family they may have. 

"Catra or Adora will check on you later tonight. Are you ready for the flaps to be closed?" Perfuma said. Finn nodded and she wished them good night as she closed them. She turned out the lights in the room and waited a moment to be sure there was no last minute need and then went down to the living room. As she walked in, Glimmer said, “Mermista is saying she’s not hearing anything really. There’s a few rumors including one that may lead out of her kingdom. We do know there’s no missing kids in her kingdom though so that may be our way to go.” 

As Perfuma sat down on the ground with her back against the couch as Adora said, “Did they go to bed easily?” 

Perfuma said, “They did. I let them know I’m leaving in the morning and I’ll be back next week.” 

“How’s the Listening going?” Adora asked. 

“It’s in progress,” Perfuma said.

“That’s good to hear,” Bow said with a smile. “I hope they get better soon. I remember them sitting on that bench, scared to death. No kid should be like that.” 

“I understand what you’re saying, Bow, but I prefer to not say better. It implies something I’m not very comfortable with. Finn may be like this for the rest of their life and if so that doesn’t mean they’re somehow worse. They’re still a beautiful person and it is our job to understand them,” Perfuma said. 

Bow nodded as Adora spoke up and said, “You know, I was just thinking, if they tell you anything about the people they knew or places they remember when you’re talking with them, it would be really helpful. Let us know if they do, please?”

Perfuma turned to look at Adora, doing her best to keep her anger down, and said, “No.” 

The whole room stared at Perfuma as Catra jumped in and said, “Not like, you know, details of what they’re saying, just anything that might help us find these people.” 

Perfuma took a deep breath and then said, “I absolutely will not and if you ask one more time I’m going to be extremely upset. What goes on between Finn and I in our sessions is strictly between Finn and I. And before you ask, no, I won’t suggest that they tell you and that doesn’t mean you badger them about it either. If Finn wants you to know, Finn will tell you themself. Otherwise, it is none of your business. I know you’re trying to help but people need to trust that what they tell me is absolutely a private matter. Do you understand me?” 

All four of them nodded, each remembering the private conversations they’d had with Perfuma when she’d helped them, as Perfuma took a deep breath again. 

“Thank you,” Perfuma said. 

There was a brief pause while everyone shuffled a little uncomfortably in their seats before Catra spoke up. 

“Is there any advice you can give us for going forward at least?” Catra said. 

“Of course!” Perfuma said with a smile. “Answer any questions they have truthfully and as fully as possible and let them explore if they want. Let them know they can say no to you and you’ll respect it. And I think the most important thing you’ll need to know is that you must do your best to keep to a schedule and don’t let big things be a surprise. Like if you have to go on a trip, tell them as far in advance as possible and let them know when you’ll leave and be back and then stick to it. I’ll say I think you’re doing good so far.” 

“It does feel a bit more like we’re doing better but thank you for saying so,” Adora said. 

“And you did jump into this with very little prep,” Glimmer said. “You’ll all do fine!” 

Catra and Adora just looked at each other but didn’t say a word. 

Perfuma left the next morning, saying good-bye to Finn as promised, and it was back to just Catra and Adora. They felt like they were getting the hang of it. Finn talked a little bit more, even though they still didn’t really leave their room, and the two did their best to be patient. 

Several days had gone past since Perfuma had left and they were both sitting on the couch one evening. Adora had the data pad sitting beside her and Catra was leaned back with her head in Adora’s lap. They’d been talking with Mermista about the search and were now both thinking a little of what had been said, chatting just a little. Then, Catra’s ears had swiveled towards the hallway and she’d looked over. Adora had turned to do the same and was about to say something when Catra put her finger over Adora’s mouth and shook her head. 

A long minute passed before they saw Finn peek out from the hallway and look around. They saw Catra and Adora on the couch and stared at them for a long moment. They both held their breath as they waited to see what Finn was going to do. They expected Finn to retreat back but they just kept looking at them.

Finn, looking around the corner, was coming to a moment of realization without even realizing it. They’d felt bored sitting in their room and had felt a little pull to go down the hall a little to look around. Then, down the hall, they’d seen the kitchen and looked around a little from the hallway. Their tail twitched in curiosity as they heard Catra and Adora talking in the living room when they both went quiet. They were a little nervous but wanted to know what was happening so they peeked around the corner. The three of them then sat and stared at each other. 

“Hello, Finn,” Adora finally said, breaking the silence.

“Do you need something?” Catra said. 

Finn pulled back just a little but shook their head. 

“No,” they said quietly. 

“Alright,” Adora said and then stopped because she wasn’t sure what else to say at that point. They both fully expected to see Finn leave then but then Finn slowly came into the living room on all fours and went up to Adora’s recliner and poked at the book sticking out of the side pocket. Neither one of them moved a bit as Finn slowly went up to the coffee table and looked at a sketchbook that Catra had left sitting out. It was on a page full of nothing but spirals, squares, circles, and other basic shapes. 

“What’s this?” Finn said.

“It’s my sketchbook,” Catra said with hesitation. 

Finn, their eyes barely looking over the top of the table, turned a page to a sketch of the backyard Catra had done. They turned another page to another sketch of a skiff in flight. 

“Would you like me to show them to you?” Catra said. Finn flinched and went down a little but didn’t leave. When nothing else was said, they’d looked up a little and nodded. 

Adora smiled and said, “Bring it over here and sit down and we’ll all look together if you want.” 

Finn looked at her and again, felt that little pull once again that had got them to go down the hall, that pull of seeing what they would find out. They picked up the sketchbook and slowly walked the few feet over to the couch as Catra sat up and Adora scooted over a little. Finn got up between them and Catra began flipping through, showing Finn the various sketches in them. Finn calmed down a little as Adora and Catra both talked about the sketches. 

The two kept waiting for Finn to bolt but they just kept looking at the sketchbook until they got to the very end. As it became obvious it was going to be done soon, Adora picked up the data pad and said, “Finn, can we take a picture together, please?” 

Finn looked at her and thought for a moment before saying, “Ok.”

Adora held the data pad out as her and Catra moved in a little bit without thinking to get into the frame. Finn was nervous but with the two on either side, they felt like it was going to be ok. The camera went off, the picture was saved to the data pad, and the first photo of what was to be Finn’s family was taken. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for _forever._ My edit history shows I started it in August last year. I have no idea why it took so long to do but I'm happy with it and particularly happing to move it from the WIP column to the Complete column. It wasn't supposed to be this long, that's for sure. Sometimes though you have an idea that you want to see, in my case the first family photo, and that's what it takes to get there. As always, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.


End file.
